


Cold weather and handcuffs

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron LD
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: Shiro, Pidge and Hunk are fed up by Lance and Keith's constant bickering so, they put them in handcuffs to force them to get along.And, Shiro has a tragic backstory about his prosthetic arm and confesses his feelings to Allura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually supposed to be more of a Klance fanfic, but since it started in Shiro's POV, it kinda made Shallura the highlight. I just started liking the ship, but nonetheless, our beautiful Klance is still there. Let me know what you think in the comments. This is my first contribution to the Voltron Fandom and I've waited so long to get an account here at AO3 so please enjoy! :-)

#####

 

The morning was bleak, for the sun hid behind the clouds, making the skies grey and the wind following in pursuit. It was sometime in November and Shiro can already feel the chili breeze of Christmas coming his way as he comfortably sunk down into his bin bag on the floor, covered with books and a laptop sitting on his lap with the room's lights off. He gets cold easily, so even if he wore thick long sleeves, several heavy blankets were splayed on top of his body and black ear muffs were placed at each side of his ears to keep them warm and preventing them from turning red. His right prosthetic fore arm ,from which he earned in a car accident, made it even difficult to handle the cold. The damn metal was freezing! He even had gloves on, making it hard to grip his cup of coffee everytime he brings it up to take a sip. 

"How about you take your gloves off first? It looks as if the coffee might get spilled all over your laptop. Remember, getting electricuted is not a great experience," the short haired girl hesitated. "Well, not that I've experienced getting electricuted myself. Otherwise, I'd be dead."

Shiro let out a silent giggle.

The short haired girl, Pidge was her name (more of a nickname actually), comfortably typed on her own laptop while lying on her stomach across her bin bag. She brought up her finger to push her round brim glasses from the bridge of her nose, only to do it again when it slid back down in its former spot. Unlike Shiro, Pidge was only wrapped in her usual lime shaded long sleeves and despite the weather, was wearing brown short shorts. Seriously, how could she tolerate the cold air like this?

"I fear that if I do take my gloves off, my fingers would instantly freeze themselves up like ice cubes."

She giggled, then "Your resistance to the cold weather could've been stronger if you had only listen to me and eat sugary things before exposing yourself in the cold. Won't solve the problem, but It might help telling you what it is."

The larger teen, Hunk, looked up from his own laptop."Yeah. It seems that it's more of a condition than a common phenomenon, Shiro. You should go and see a doctor sometime." He said.

The larger man himself was sitting on a bin bag with his back leaning against the wall and his own laptop placed flatly on top of his stomach. Hunk's tolerance in the cold was far more better than Shiro's since he only needs his pj's and a blanket to cover him up. But no one can outdo Pidge when it comes to beating the weather. Either it be hot or cold, she'd win.

'A doctor? I'm perfectly fine. It's normal and it happens all the time whenever the temperature drops. I'll get use to it."

"Get use to it?" Pidge frowns, "You're literally shivering, man. And you have like, what, 20 blankets on top of you? I didn't even know we have this many up until now.

"I actually have them all stored away in one place," Hunk says. "Cause I know that Shiro will be needing them when the cold bites. Not to mention Keith." He chuckled.

Shiro gave Hunk a thankful smile and mouthed "you're my hero". He might have been dead if it wasn't for these blankets and the coffee.Plus the gloves. . .and the ear muffs . . .and his furry slippers. Damn me, I do need help. It would be embarrassing if someone other than his friends would just walk into their dorm and see him like this. Especially Allura. Oh damn, what would she think? She'd probably think he was weak. What she thinks about him mattered the most since he has this huge crush on her ever since prom night, and that was almost a year ago. He hadn't asked her to be his prom date because some nerd had already asked first, and Allura, being the sweetheart she is, didn't decline. But the way she walked into prom, with her fancy blue dress and her beautiful curly long white hair swaying behind her, following every step she made, it made Shiro's heart jump out of his rib cage and left him motionless. 

Thankfully, Lance had made him and Allura meet each other ever since he found out that he has a big crush on her. But, Shiro sometimes wanted to strangle the guy because, being the flirt he is, always qoutes cheesy pick-up lines to Allura, who wasn"t at all impressed at his tactics. Thank the heavens. Up until now, Shiro and Allura are on good grounds. He even liked her more when she hadn't treated him differently when she saw his prosthetic forearm. Damn, will you marry me?

Pidge lets out a sigh, "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

"W-what?! I was no-I was just. . .is it that obvious?" His face flushed in deep red.

"Totally man. We can feel the odd shift." Hunk said, stifling a laugh.

"How'd you guys know?"

Strangely, he saw a bright red streak appear across Pidge's small face. Was that a blush or was it just the effects of cold weather?

"It's in the eyes, dude," she started. "The way they grow in wonder and the way they sparkle. They're called puppy eyes in short. And people who do puppy eyes are the ones who are usually in love."

"I-I am not! I'm not in l-love."

"Now, that would be lying," Hunk shared a knowing grin with the short haired girl. "Wouldn't it?"

"I am NOT in LOVE, okay?!"

"Denial," Pidge hums in amusement.

"I am not in love! And I wouldn't dream of being with her a more than just a friend. She deserves the best, not a man who has a scar on his nose and a robotic hand he got because of being stupid enough to crash his car when he was in highschool."

There was silence, but Pidge cracked a wide grin at him, a pink flush on her cheeks.

"What?"

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Still don't get what?"

"Man," Hunk says. "There's nothing to be ashamed of missing a forearm or having a scar. If anything, it makes you who you are right now."

"And it looks totally hot on you." Pidge adds. "I know I'm not the only one. I heard a few girls talking about it."

That made Shiro blush, not that he cared about what the other girls think, but he did care about what Pidge thinks besides Allura and his friends. Pidge was one of his best friends after all.

"What's so great about having these anyway?"

"They're your battle scars," she chirps. "And I know that Allura is kind enough to not mind them at all. Infact, she admires them. Would you hate the things you know she admires the most?"

That made him silent for a moment, then, "If she admires the cold then yes, I'd hate it."

Laughter broke out in the room and it was what Shiro called music. It calmed his nerves to hear the friendly laughter of the people who mattered to him the most. Of course, it wouldn't be complete without Lance and Keith, who were currently brave enough to go out of the cold to buy them some snacks

He knows that Lance can manage through the cold weather for his temperature tolerance was normal; not too high like Pidge's, and not to low like his. Keith was another case. He has a weak resistance against the cold, but it was nowhere near Shiro's. Keith's body, however, reacts differently against the cold; his skin would go pale white while the tips of his ears, his entire cheeks and his nose would all turn madly red. So, it was a surprise to all when he insisted to go out with Lance in such a cold weather. Shiro can only imagine how many jackets Keith has on right now.

"How are our reports?" Hunk asked, gesturing at their individual laptops."I hope we can finish this before the two get back from the store."

"Tell me about it." He says as he grips his cup of coffee into his real hand."They keep on arguing about the smallest of things. One time, I caught them fighting about who gets the strawberry flavored mint ball. They're probably bickering about who gets to pick the type of chips right now so, I wouldn't be surprised if we get a call telling that they'd be in jail"

Pidge groans and nods in approval, then points at her laptop. "I'm almost done with my report. After this, we can put our works together and shove it up Mr. Coran's -"

"Pidge."

"-ass."

He shot a glare at her, which she returned with a toothy smile.

"Language," he simply said.

"I'm almost done with mine too. Seriously, Mr. Coran is obsessed in giving us projects about research and reports."

"Don't pretend," he says as he finally lifted the cup of coffee despite his gloves. "We know how much you love making these reports."

Suddenly, his hand loses his grip around the cup and he got the laptop out of the way just in time before it got bathed by hot coffee, hot coffee that was now spilled at the top of his blanket.

"SHIT!"

"Language," Pidge says. "I told you to put your gloves off. That almost defiled your report that was worth one week."

He grumbles as he puts his laptop aside and started lifting the blanket that was mostly covered with the spilled liquid. Hunk got up from his spot and took the blanket from Shiro.

"Don't stand or else you'll get more cold. I'll just put this in the hamper and get you another one."

He was about to tell him that he can do it himself and that he doesn't want to cause him the trouble when the large teen was already at it. Such a sweet guy. Shiro will never understand how could anyone be so kind.

He further sinks down into his spot so that he could cover his neck with the blankets too, making Pidge stifle a laugh. She probably thinks that he looks so pathetic right now, but he'll make it up for it some other time. Right now, he feels content just hearing the silence around him. 

Hunk came back with two more blankets and carefully tucked them onto  
Shiro like a mom would to her child. He then grabs Shiro's laptop, saying that he'll finish his report for him. He finally admits that he does love making reports. Shiro smiled at him thankfully.

He was starting to doze off when he had to jump because of the sudden slam of the door busting wide open. He shivered as a gust of wind made its way in the room. There was shouting and his peace of mind suddenly shatters into a million pieces.

Sounds like Lance and Keith are back, and apparently they won't bother closing the door while they bicker.

"Oh my gosh you two, atleast close the door!" Pidge howled over the noise. 

Lance and Keith were shouting at the top of their lungs, arguing somethig about. . . unicorns being real? Shiro couldn't really tell because he was shivering madly.

"Close the door!" Hunk demanded. 

Thankfully, Keith slamed the door shut and Lance turned on the lights in which they all hissed at the sting it made in their eyes. Shiro could see that Keith was all pale white and his nose, ears and cheeks were flaring red, with his eyes puffy and watery. No mistake, he was wearing a bundle of jackets while Lance was wearing just one. Both dropped the bags they were holding and started pushing each other's shoulders daringly, as if summoning a fight. This was the time that Shiro jumps in.

"Lance, Keith, that's enough." 

"He started it!" Lance said in defense.

"You were the one that brought it up!" Keith protested.

With the most threatening tone he could muster he said, " When I say that's enough, I mean, that's enough."

Both of the hot headed teens were quiet, but kept glaring at each other.  
Hunk and Pidge shared apprehensive looks while Shiro just sighed.

"Can you two just get along with each other for once?" He asks.

"-Nope."  
"-Nope."

They said at the same time and Pidge shook her head, muttering 'boys'.

"Lance, how about you go put the groceries in the kitchen? And Keith, you should warm up. You look like you should be in ice right now."

Keith raised an eyebrow, but went into his room, leaving Lance to carry all of the groceries into the kitchen. Hunk stood up to help Lance with the things he and Keith bought while Pidge puts out two more bin bags into the small living room.

"Honestly," Shiro sighs. "They never fail to give me a headache."

Pidge chuckles, "Tell me about it. Hey, maybe if we put them in handcuffs, they'd be forced to shut up for once."

And something clicked inside Shiro's mind, "That's a great idea!"

"Hmm?"

"We should cuff them."

"Oohh, kinky."

"Pidge." He gave her a flat stare. "By cuff them, I mean, cuff them together and will only get uncuffed if they'd get along somehow."

"But, will it work?"

"Worth the shot. I still got those handcuffs I used when we had a play in junior high. We could use those."

She visibly paled. That play they had in junior high was a few weeks before the car accident. "W-where exactly are they?"

Shiro makes a gesture to stand up, "I can get them myself you know."

"No, no, no, no! No, you don't." She gently pushes him back down. "I'll get it. Tell me where it is."

He raised an eyebrow, but told her that the handcuffs were in his bottom drawer in his room. She rushed off to get them as Keith comes back out from his room, wearing a long black sweater and some sweatpants. His nose, eyes and ears were still red and his whole attire didn't help him in his state. Shiro lifted half of his the blanket's layers and tossed them to Keith, who was surprised for he was just about to sit down in one of the bin bags when the sheets attacked him.

"Bundle up, you look cold."

"What's new?"

Shiro chuckled. "How was shopping with Lance?"

"Terrible. He kept bumping the cart at other people."

"Sounds like something Lance would do. Honestly, why do you hate each other so much."

"I don't hate him." Keith answered almost too quickly. "Sure, he's annoying, but I don't hate . . .him."

"Oh? Then why fight him?"

He folds his arms across his chest. "He's the one who always wants to fight."

"Uh-huh, but you're taking the bait."

He groans. "Well, he gets too competetive sometimes."

"That's his nature Keith, that's his nature. But, atleast try to get along with Lance, hm?"

Keith pouted, but sighed in defeat. "Okay."

Shiro gave him a pat on the shoulder as Pidge came back with her hands behind her back. Oh no, hopefully Keith won't notice.

Keith gave her a puzzled look. "What do you got behind your back, Pidge?"

Crap.

Pidge shot him a panicked look which made Keith glance at him in confusion. And what he did in the following seconds was by instinct; he tackled Keith who yelped helplessly under his grip. Shiro gave her a look saying that she should cuff Lance first. With that, Pidge ran into the kitchen telling Hunk to hold the lanky teen. While the two struggle to cuff Lance, Keith started thrashing his hands to get out of his grip. A little later, Keith gave up and started to laugh under him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing about?"

Keith replies in between giggles, "You spilled your coffee didn't you?"

He blushed in embarrassment, but he held Keith tightly within his grasp.

"H-how'd you know?"

"The smell is on your shirt. Did you do that to help you less cold? I think people drink them instead of spilling it all over themselves to get warm."

"Shhhuuttt uuppp." 

Keith laughed more, shoulders shaking uncontrolably, making him wanna laugh too. Damn it, where was Pidge and the others?

"GET THESE HANDCUFFS OFF ME!"

Sounds like they got Lance in one cuff, the other for Keith. They came back with Pidge holding the open cuff and Lance being caried by the larger teen. Lance doesn't look very happy. Keith looked at them in confusion, but laughed when he saw Lance in one of the handcuffs. 

"What are you laughing about, mullet?!" Lance shouted at him as he was tackled down beside him into a bin bag by Hunk. "Can't you see they're planning to cuff us together?!"

Keith spun his head at Shiro, who grinned mischeviously at him. "No, no, no! Shiro, don't do this to meeee!!" 

Shiro grabbed his right wrist and stretched it out to Pidge and with a click of metal, Keith was hancuffed to Lance.

"What the hell you guys?!" Lance yelled as he shook his left hand, trying to get his hand off the cuff's grip. 

"Stop shaking it, you moron! It won't do anything." Keith shouted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!" Lance jammed his cheek into Keith's with a provocative eye.

Keith pushed his harder, "Yeah!!"

"I'll show you!" The lanky boy grabbed a fistful of Keith's hair with his cuffed hand and yanked it really hard, making the other yelp in pain. Keith mirrored his actions until both were yanking and cussing at each other like two little kids fighting for their turn in the swing when there are two of them.

"Wow," Pidge scowls. "They'll never get a long won't they?"

"Ahk! Lance, stop! You're hurting my hand."

"You're hurting my hand!"

"Dude, seriously. I get bruised easily. There's gonna be a mark left under there."

"What do I care?!" He shouted, but stops moving his left hand anyway. "Get bruised all you want."

Keith hid a sad and painful look after what Lance had just said. It seems obvious to Shiro that he cared for Lance and he bets that it hurts him everytime they fight.

"Okay," Hunk starts in a calm tone. "How about we watch a movie in my laptop since we're done with the reports and since the snacks are here? We should relax and I bet this will help Lance and Keith chill down for atleast a sec. "

"Please chill down for a sec." Pidge says under her breath.

Shiro nods, "A movie sounds good. What are gonna watch?"

"How about "Letters to Juliet?"" Lance suggests.

All four grimaced at him. Keith protests, "How many times have you watched that movie? I say we watch "The fault in our Stars".

"Letters to Juliet."

"The Fault in our Stars."

"Letters to Juliet!"

"The Fault in our Stars!"

"Transformers!" Hunk shouted, making everyone turn their heads to him with a flat look. He shrugged, "what? I was just joking."

"To end the arguement, why won't we let Pidge pick the movie?" Shiro said, making the short haired girl sink down in her seat, a blush forming at her cheeks.

"Fine. Pidge, what are you up for?" Lance asked, folding his arms across his chest, but failed because of Keith's hand.

Pidge blushes madly, "uh, I was kind of hoping we can watch a marathon of. . .Voltron LD? I know it's weird, but I like their animation and they have this high tech gear I'm really interested in and-"

"Pidge," Shiro cuts in with a smile on his face. "Voltron is perfect."

Pidge grins at him like an idiot while Hunk prepares his laptop. As they were waiting for the show, an idea popped into Shiro's head.

"Keith? Would you mind getting the snacks?" 

"Sure. I call dibs on the-shit!" Keith stood up and was about to go into the kitchen when he got yanked down by the handcuffs. Lance shot him an annoyed look when he landed on his lap.

"Nice going, mullet head."

"Shut up."

"Lance," Pidge says. "You do realise that you have to go with Keith everytime he stands up."

Lance groaned, but lets Keith pull him into the kitchen. The three stifled their laughs. It was just so priceless, watching the two rivals handcuffed to each other. They came back with loads of snacks in their free hands. They even got sodas. Sweet! Pidge told them to turn the lights off, which they did at ease as the show was about to start. The short haired girl cracked a wide grin as the theme song played in the intro.

Right there, Shiro felt content, in the cold weather, covered in several layers of blankets, munching on potato chips while watching a show with him surrounded by the people he loves the most. They were there when he still had real hands, they were there when he was confined in the hospital, and they're still here with him now, with two of them handcuffed to each other. All is well.

At somepart in the show, Lance made Keith move aside in his bin bag so he can sit closer to him, reasoning that his hand was starting to hurt because of the cuffs. Although Keith shot him a glare, he doesn't really mind letting him share his seat and his blankets. After all, he needs all the warmth he can get because he was completly blue right now. Pidge lets out a giggle when she saw Keith rest his head on Lance's shoulder, where the brunnette pretended that he didn't noticed his act when there's clearly a blush playing on his cheeks.

When they finished the first episode, Lance stretches his arms out and glanced at Keith. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Keith, obviously annoyed at the tought of standing up from his spot, shook his head in disapproval. "Hold it in. I don't want to stand up."

"I'm gonna pee all over the place if you don't get your lazy ass up right now."

"Language," Pidge and Shiro said at the sametime, making Hunk scratch the back of his head, wondering if they were gonna continue the show or not.

"I don't wanna go in the bathroom with you.' Keith whined.

"You have to, damn it! How else am I gonna go there with us cuffed together?

Keith buries his head at Lance's shoulder and groans inwardly, making Lance blush.

"Keith," Shiro starts. "Can you be a darling and accompany your baby loves to the bathroom? I'm sure he won't bite you while you're at it." He shot a knowing grin.

-"He's not my baby loves!"  
-"I'm not his baby loves!"

They yelled at the same time, earning giggles from Hunk, Pidge and Shiro.

"Shiro, he's right." Hunk jumps in," He's not his baby loves, he's his lovable sweetums!"

The three laughed while Lance and Keith blushes madly.

"Damn it! Let's just go Keith." With a yank at their handcuffs, Lance was finally able to get Keith to go with him in the bathroom.

"Goodluck!" Pidge shouted at them.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted back.

Shiro can't help but laugh out loud. Those two never failed to crack him up. Suddenly, a knock on their door was heard. The three exchanged curious looks, wondering who might be behind the door.

"Did somebody ordered some pizza?" was the first question that Shiro asked. Pidge and Hunk shrugged in reply. Someone knocks on the door again. 

"I'll get it." Pidge stands up and opens the door.

Shiro resisted the urge to bury his face into his hands in embarrassment as soon as he saw Allura, wrapped in her blue jacket,standing outside the door with a smile on her face. Pidge glanced at him over her shoulder with a wide grin. 

"Hi, Pidge. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The beautiful voice echoes into Shiro's ears, making him sink down further in his bin bag, hoping that Allura won't notice him.

'Hey, Allura. We were just watching a show. I guess you came by to get the notes that I've borrowed from you?"

"Yes. Sadly, I have and exam tomorrow in physics. I don't know how will I ever get the loads of information into my brain with this type of weather."

"Seems like you need to relax. You should come and hang out with us for a while."

Shiro immediately panicked. Oh no, oh no, oh no! Allura can't see him like this! All covered up in blankets with ear muffs and gloves, and his pink furry slippers-she won't talk to him anymore!

"I don't think I want to bother you and your friend's bonding."

"No, you're not bothering anybody! I insist. We got another bin bag for you  
and a lot of snacks to share. You can sit right next the Shiro if you'd like."

Shiro froze.

"Shiro? Where? I didn't noticed him."

Wew. Please Pidge, don't point me out.

"Oh! That's because he's covered in blankets over there!"

Damn it, Pidge!

"Shiro, you didn't tell me you were here!" She said almost too enthusiastically.

He slowly turns around, a blush visibly flaring at his cheeks. His heart flutters in glee as he saw her big smile, threatening to tear her face apart.

"H-hi." He greeted in a small pathetic voice.

Pidge rolled her eyes, "So, you good?"

"Well, I do suppose that I can stay for a while before going back to my studies." She enters inside their dorm with a careful step and Shiro suddenly felt as if the place were holy, because she was a goddess and everywhere she goes would be blessed.

"Hi, Allura," Hunk greeted with a genuine smile. "Awful weather we're having, huh?"

"Tell me about it, but nonetheless it's always lovely to see you Hunk." 

"There's the bin bag for you. Here, let me get it." Hunk was about to stand when Allura stopped her with a gentle touch on the shoulder.

"No, please don't bother. I can manage." She takes the white bin bag from a corner then glanced around to see where she can take her spot. Shiro melted when her eyes studied his current state. He felt like a lost puppy in the rain waiting specificly for her help. 

"Are you alright, Shiro? Are you ill?" The concern in her voice was killing him.

"N-nah, I'm alright. Just a little cold." Just a little cold was a lie. He was freezing! 

"How can I help?" She pulled her bin bag up right next to him. "You look like you need something hot to drink. Have you had hot coco or coffee?"

Pidge and Hunk stifle a laugh. He technically did had coffee which he mistakenly poured all over him. Oh damn, let's just hope she doesn't smell him like how Keith did.

"I-I'm i-it's fine, it's fine. I already drank a cup of coffee."

He caught a glint of dissappointment on her face, but smiles to cover it up. 

"If there's anything I could do to help, I'd gladly comply." How about a hug?

"Thanks. Allura, I'm really glad that you decide-"

"-OH MY GAWD, LANCE! WHY'D YOU MADE ME TOUCH IT?!"

"I DIDN'T! YOU TOUCHED ME!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE PEEING!"

"WELL, YOU WERE THE ONE LOOKING!"

"I WAS NOT!"

"WAS TO!"

"What's going on?" Allura asked with a puzzled look on her face. "That sounds like Lance and Keith. Are they fighting again?"

"What's new?" Shiro grumbled as the two got out of the bathroom.

"Lance made me touch his thing!" Keith complained while trying to gain distance from Lance. Both of their faces were bright red.

"I did not! I was peeing. I need both of my hands!"

"Gross," Pidge grimaces. "Save that for the bedroom guys."

Allura chuckled, "Does this happen often?"

"You'd be surprised."

Lance and Keith collapsed into one bin bag, leaning close to each other so the metal connecting the cuffs wouldn't stretch. Keith yanked the blankets from one corner and threw it on top of them. Lance snuggly tucked them both under the sheets, then grabbed a bag of chips for them to share.

"Why are you two in handcuffs?" Allura asked with a skeptical brow. "Let me guess, it's Pidge's idea, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's Shiro's."

Allura giggled. "Really?" Shiro just blushed.

"Whoever's idea it was," Lance grumbled. "It's full of bull! I can't even believe I'm sitting next to this guy."

"Lance," Hunk starts. "You literally tucked Keith in the blankets just now. Plus, you're letting him share a bag of chips with you. I'd say that the handcuffs are working very well. You two would be a great couple."

-"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"  
-"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

They shouted at the same time, making Allura giggle again.

"How about we go back to watching?" Pidge suggested, visibly annoyed. 

Shiro nods, then Hunk presses the play button. Allura lits up when she found out that they were watching Voltron LD, which she noted that it was her favorite show a couple of times during the marathon. Shiro made a mental note to buy her a Voltron merchandise as a gift later on.

With half of the season's episodes down, Hunk was already asleep in his bin bag while Pidge and Allura were chattering about their favorite character from the show. Shiro noticed that Lance and Keith were quietly giggling because they were tickling each other, trying to muffle their laughs. They looked happy together for once, no scowls, no furrowed brows and no snarls with teeth to show. Just smiles and muffled giggles. He felt at peace and struggles to keep himself awake as his eyes began to droop down, calling for sleep. And he gave up, welcoming his slumber.

When he woke up, the place was much more darker than before now that Hunk's laptop was in sleep mode. Looks like everyone fell asleep. He slowly reaches for his phone that was right next to him and used it as a light source to see if any of his friends were somehow awake. Hunk was unmistakenly drooling all over his bin bag, Pidge was lying on her back with an arm draped over her eyes, and what's surprising is that Lance and Keith were sleeping while facing each other, and they were actually holding hands! Lance shifted in his sleep and let his free arm wrap around Keith, who moves closer to Lance. Wow, the handcuffs do work. Oddly, he noticed that he wasn't cold anymore because there was something snuggling over him. No mistake. He was paralyzed when he realised that it was Allura who was keeping him warm. With her arms wrapped around him and her head lying on his chest, he was worried that she might hear just how fast his heart was beating right now. He felt his heart jump up and down in his throat that it was choking him, so he can't help but cough a few times, making Allura glance up with sleep in her eyes. Great job, Shiro.

"Hello." She greeted with a small smile. "Are you well?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"As long as I'm waking up to you, it's fine."

Both of them blush and said nothing for a time.

Finally, "Allura, I'm really glad we've met."

"And I aswell. Though I get the feeling that you've been avoiding me. Is there something that I did wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. And I wasn't purposely trying to avoid you. I just thought that you were too busy to hang out with a guy who has a stupid robotic arm."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look down on yourself."

"I'm. . . I just think that I don't deserve everything in my life right now. Especially Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Keith. . .and you."

"Why not?"

"Nah. . .I rather not say-"

"Tell me. I'm willing to listen."

With the tone of her voice, it was enough for him to spill his secrets to her.

"Well, before the accident, I was this stupid football player of a jerk in high school. And I was the biggest bully too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I push students into lockers, I break girls' hearts, I give my teachers a head ache, but I tried my best to give my mom and dad a medal, or a trophy even."

"Well, did you gave them one?"

"Not only one, like a hundred of them."

"Really? I'm sure you've made them proud."

"The funny thing is, they weren't proud at all. They said that I was wasting my time wearing these red varsity jackets, runnin' around and tossing a sack, when I could be helping my dad in his garage."

Allura stayed silent, signaling him to continue.

"Everything went downhill after that. But, it was these little wierdos who stood by me all the way. Especially Keith. We used to rock out in high school. He was the right eye to my left, my pencil to my paper, and my left brain to my right. We were the infamous duo back at Althea High. Right until we got invited to this party, where Keith said that we shouldn't really go because it was our rival in football that's throwing the party, but being the stupid wimp I am, I still went for it. Long story short,I got drunk, got into a fight, I got pissed off and thought that it was the perfect time for me to drive my junk of a car and bam! I crashed into another one."

"That's terrible. . ." was all Allura could say.

"What's worse was that the people in the other car didn't make it and that they were actually. . . my parents coming to pick me up."

Allura rests a gentle hand on Shiro's shoulder which made him flinch a bit.

"I felt lost after that. I got a scar, lost an arm and flunked out of school, lost my parent's house and had nowhere to go."

". . . And that's were Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith sought out the most for you, didn't they?"

"Yeah. I'd be a huge mess if it weren't for them. And ever since, I treated them like my own family. So, that's why I don't deserve everything that I have right now. And Allura, meeting you was the best thing that happend in my life, and you deserve the best. Not a guy with a metal scrap for a forearm."

Suddenly, he felt her fingers gently brush against his prosthetic arm, then slips her hand into it and held it tightly, lacing their fingers together. He looked up at her and saw the whole universe in her eyes and how her soft skin glowed against the light of his phone. Right now, heaven doesn't feel far away anymore.

"I love you just the way you are, Shiro. With or without a scar, with or without a metal hand, and with or without those rediculously cute ear muffs."

He blushed. Wait a minute, did she just told him that she loves him? And did he just confessed his feelings for her?? Oh no, he said way too much.

He swallowed, "Y-you love me?"

She gave him a look that made him feel as if he was a complete idiot. "Yes! I thought you would've known by now. I like you, Shiro. I like you to the point that I love you. I've known my feelings for you ever since the first day of school where you were in my spanish class."

He remembers and wow, that had been two years ago and she liked him this whole time? Was he bad at reading her signals or was he really just a complete idiot?

"I. . .didn't know. And. . .I love you more than you can ever imagine, Allura. You mean the world to me, and losing you would be just like losing the sun. That's why I never told you how I felt until now in fear that you might hate me for it because we were friends and I didn't wanna mess this u-"

"-shh."

Allura brought up his prothetic arm to her face and gave it a gentle kiss.  
She then placed it at her left cheek.

"This is enough for me to know how much you mean it, Shiro. You being strong enough to move on after that tragic accident and meeting me. And you met me halfway."

With his fake hand resting at Allura's cheek and everyone he loves surrounding him, with a bag of chips and cans of sodas on the floor, with the heavy layers of blankets still covering him, he felt at peace after all his stupid life and after all his self-doubt, he truly felt at peace.

Then the lights went on.

Allura and Shiro both hissed at the sudden flash of light, stinging both of each other's eyes as giggles errupted in the whole room. It turns out that Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith were awake the whole time. Oh my gosh, how much have they heard? Pidge was the one who flicked the switch on, a wide knowing grin on her face.

"Seems like we had a date going on here," she says.

Hunk giggles. "The handcuffs worked even for Shiro and Allura."

"Guys!" Shiro blushed, but never lets go of Allura's face in his hand. "What the heck?"

"Hey," Lance starts. "We didn't mean to interupt, but we were afraid that you two might have babies if we didn't turned the lights on."

The two blush, finally gaining distance from each other in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you and Keith? I saw you two holding hands and cuddling while you were sleeping. If anything, you two look more of a couple."

Lance and Keith both blushed, but instead of moving away from each other like Shiro and Allura did, Keith rests his head on Lance's shoulder and Lance leans his on Keith's soft hair.

"I know right? Lance smirks. "We are perfectly meant for each other, ain't that right, sweetums?" 

Keith smiles playfully up at him. "You got that right, lovable marshmallow. Hey, we're so perfectly meantfor each other, we should get married!"

"You're right! That's a great idea. And we should save these handcuffs for our naughty honeymoon."

Everyone else simotanously yelled "Ew" at them in disgust as the two laughed out loud. To be honest, Shiro thought they look good together, when you know, they don't want to tear each other's throats apart.

He glanced at Allura, who was actually staring at him with those beautiful  
eyes of hers. She gave him the brightest smile she could possibly give while slipping her hand into his metal one again. She filled the space between his fingers perfectly, and that was the fake one. It was then when he realised that she was the one who made his flaws into his perfection. 

 

He loved her, and she loved him. And that was that.


End file.
